


Pepto Needed

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fart, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 11





	Pepto Needed

“Do you ever have to just take a shit at the most random time?” He asked, unleashing a noisy fart.  
She responded with a laugh and waved her hand in front of her nose. “I can smell those sour cream and onion chips!”  
It was true, he had scarfed down a whole bag of chips throughout the day. Now there was a pain at the very bottom of his stomach, signaling a need to visit the toilet soon. “They really messed my stomach up,” he admitted, accompanied by a couple of abrupt and halting hiccups.  
“Pause the movie if you have to.” She was starting to hope he would pass gas again. It seemed manly and raw in a good way to her.  
“I think I might. Fat boy gotta go.” He picked up the remote and then grimaced. “Oh here comes a good one.” He clicked pause as a lengthy and foul smelling fart exited him. “My stomach sure ain’t playing.”  
“That was a big one. Let me get another one before you go,” she requested.  
He rose from his recliner, another spurt of gas following. “I’m about to explode.” That heavy, hot feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach now. He headed towards the bathroom, knowing that the door didn’t shut. Instead there was a few inch gap, ensuring that she would hear every detail of his bathroom trip, especially since the movie was paused. “Oh I’m sorry. I’m about to shit my pants.”  
He closed the door as best as he could and dropped his pants. As son as he sat down, out gushed a bout of diarrhea into the bowl. Outside the door, she heard the splashes and his groan.  
“Can you try to find the pepto?” He called, even though he already felt relief.


End file.
